Pacifica's Secret
by MiraculousTalenny
Summary: Dipper goes to the beach with a mysterious girl named Pacifica, but she has a secret that she won't be able to keep. Fluffy and cute Dipcifica one-shot! Made with Matthew Sadler :)


**A/N: Made by me and Matthew Sadler :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

One day in Gravity Falls, a young 12-year-old blonde girl comes to the Mystery Shack and knocks on the door.

A moment later, the door was opened by a girl named Mabel Pines. The girl looked at the blonde questioningly, before letting her overly cheerful attitude shine through. "Hi, I'm Mabel! Who are you?"

The mysterious girl replies to Mabel, "My name is Pacifica, and I was wondering if I could have a talk with your twin brother?"

Mabel blinked for a second before shrugging and turning around abruptly, " Hey Dipstick! You've got a fangirl at the door!"

Pacifica waited behind Mabel while Dipper made his way down the stairs. When Pacifica saw him, her cheeks blush lightly because of how cute he was.

While she blushed, Dipper looked at her and then Mabel for a dumbfounded moment. Mabel only smirked and disappeared back into the Shack before he raised an eyebrow at Pacifica. "Uh...hi?"

"My name's Pacifica Northwest, and I've heard about your heroic theories against the weirdness in this town...and I wanted to see if what I heard was true." The blonde says to Dipper while she flips her long blonde hair to cover her nervousness.

Dipper blushed embarrassedly, "Well..yeah. I guess they are true."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the beach with me," Pacifica asks him shyly.

The boy's eyes widen and Mabel peeked around the corner, laughing loudly. "Ohhhh, looks like bro-bro got himself a date!"

Pacifica and Dipper both blushed in embarrassment and Pacifica asks, "Is that okay, Dipper?"

"Yeah, I don't mind that. Mabel doesn't know what she's talking about." Dipper smiled shyly while throwing a sharp glare at Mabel.

Mabel rolls her eyes, "I can already see you two are cute together!" She says playfully to her brother.

"Mabel!"

Mabel laughs as she goes back upstairs to their bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Dipper shut the Mystery Shack door and looked back at Pacifica, "Sorry about my sister..."

"It's okay, she's just really perky about some things I can tell"

"Yeah." Dipper smiled at her lightly again.

"So, I'll go get my swimsuit at my house and we'll meet at the pier at the beach, okay?"

"Okay, see you there." Dipper waved to her before going back inside the Shack.

Pacifica makes her way back to her house after he goes back inside. _Dipper is a total cutie! I wonder if he'll like what he sees when we're at the beach?_

Back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper sighs a little dazedly after shutting the door behind him, "Why am I feeling like this?"

Mabel says to him as she appears out of nowhere, "It's the feeling of love Little Dipper. Now you love her!"

"What!? NO! We just met!" Dipper yelled as he realized that he may have said that thought out loud. "Wait, didn't you go back our bedroom?"

"Nah, I made it look like that just so I could listen in on you two lovebirds." She says with a playful wink.

"You better not follow us at the beach! If you do, I'll give Waddles to McGucket!"

Mabel's eyes widened as she gasps loudly and dramatically, "No, not my cute piggy!"

"Then I suggest you stay here while I hang with this new girl that I DON'T love," Dipper smirked triumphantly as he walked up the stairs to get ready.

"Okay broseph," Mabel says, a little sad that she won't be able to scrapbook it.

Dipper got changed into his swimming shorts while feeling relieved that Mabel wouldn't be spying on him and Pacifica.

* * *

Pacifica walks to the pier at the beach with her bathing suit in a bag that she carries with her. She sits down in one of several benches near the entrance to the pier when she arrives.

A few minutes later, Dipper showed up, immediately catching sight of Pacifica. He had his shirt on to cover himself up on the way as his Grunkle Stan didn't approve him walking out "naked."

Pacifica sees him and smiles, "Hey, Dipper,"

"Hey, Pacifica." He smiles back at her shyly as he sits next to her on the bench.

 _He must look really cute in a swimsuit..._ Pacifica blushes as the thought passes her mind.

Dipper gazed at Pacifica as she wasn't looking or paying attention. He was feeling the same thing that he had felt earlier and was also remembering what Mabel had said.

"Well...I'm gonna go change into my swimsuit, see you in a few." Pacifica says as she grabs her bag and makes her way to the bathroom, pulling Dipper away from his thoughts. He watched her leave to the bathroom area before taking off his shirt and putting it in his own bag that he had brought.

After taking his shirt off, Dipper sees Pacifica coming back from the bathroom. She was now in a pink and purple bikini that didn't show much of her. The bottom of her bathing suit being a frilly skirt that went halfway down to her knees.

Dipper blushed darkly.

 _Omg...she's beautiful…_

"Uhh, Dipper? Are you, like, okay?" Pacifica asks shyly as she notices the dark blush on his cute face.

Dipper shakes his head suddenly, snapping out of his daze, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm good!" He blushes darker in embarrassment.

Pacifica giggled lightly and smiles at him as she walks up to his side confidently.

"You look pretty Pacifica."

"Th-Thanks...you look handsome too..." She replied silently as she tried to hide the blush on her cheeks. Dipper blushed even darker than he already was.

Pacifica smiled as she grabbed his hand lightly and Dipper held her hand back while he gazed into her eyes, still dazed. Pacifica looked away quickly out of being shy and she started walking towards the water with him.

"The ocean looks so beautiful." Dipper gazes out at the ocean, more respective of it now than he was when he was younger.

"Yeah...just amazing," Pacifica half-smiled as she also gazed at the ocean, mainly focusing on the sun's reflection dancing on the water.

Dipper asks after a couple moments of silence, "So, are you ready to hit the water, Pacifica?"

Pacifica smiled nervously for a moment, "Uh-Uh...not yet! Maybe I'll get a tan before I jump in?"

"Oh, come on, Pacifica! The water's fine, there's nothing wrong there. Plus, sun-tanning is boring!" He says to her as he grabs her wrist gently and pulls her towards the waving water.

Pacifica stopped him from pulling her in on time and she breathed in deeply in relief and fear, though she knew that he wasn't going to stop that easily. "Dipper...just give me a few minutes, please?"

Dipper raises an eyebrow at her before he says to her, "Okay Pacifica, I lov-"

He slaps his hands over his mouth to stop himself from finishing his sentence.

"What was that?" Pacifica looked at him confusedly as she watched his hands over his mouth. Her cheeks darkened slightly, but the blush was barely noticeable.

Dipper says nervously and sheepishly as he's blushing of pure embarrassment again, "Nothing! I didn't say anything!" He chuckles nervously as he hopes to God that she believes him.

Fortunately for him, Pacifica shrugged it off and sat down on a log near the water, "I believe you, Dip, don't fret."

Dipper sighs heavily in relief as he then says, his words running away though at the end. "You look really cute in that...uh.."

Her eyes widened as she blushed darkly, easily catching onto what he had been trying to say, "Uh...Th..Thanks..."

Dipper then realized what he said and thought, "Did I really say that out loud? I am right, though, she sure is beautiful." He _thinks_ as he sits next to her on the log.

Pacifica looked over at him dazedly, asking him shyly. "Why do you say your thoughts out loud and not in your head?"

Dipper's eyes widen, "I said that stuff out loud?!" He asks in shock as he starts blushing in embarrassment once again.

"Yeah...and I'm completely flattered." Pacifica smiled shyly as she scooted closer to the blushing boy. Dipper scoots closer to her too and he gazes at her very shyly while feeling a bit shameful for himself.

She rested her head on his shoulder suddenly, making the younger Mystery Twin flinch slightly, "You're more handsome than I thought you'd be."

"You really think I'm handsome, Pacifica?" He asks her shyly.

"Why wouldn't I?" She smiled at him happily.

Dipper gazes into her eyes shyly as he scoots closer to her and smiles at her shyly. Pacifica gazes back into his eyes before she kisses his cheek suddenly, putting both of them into shock.

Dippers face turns red as he quickly moves his hand to where she just kissed him and he stops himself from going once dazed again. Pacifica giggles lightly as she keeps her head on his shoulder.

"S-So Pacifica...uh, wh-what do you th-think of me?" Dipper asks her shyly as he was still recovering from the sudden peck of affection.

"I...I think you're cute and cool to hang out with..." Pacifica smiled nervously as she replied. Dipper smiles back really shyly, replying a little awkwardly, "You're cute too and beautiful and I'm pretty stoked to be hanging out with you instead of being teased and tormented by my sister..."

Pacifica smiled more as she gazed off towards the ocean as her heart raced against the wind.

"You ready to go into the water now m'lady?" He asks her playful tone, hoping that she'll oblige this time. Plus, he had given her the few minutes that she had asked for.

Pacifica gulped slightly as she went unusually silent, and it didn't go unnoticed to the boy next to her. Dipper looks to her with a questioning, but worried gaze, "Pacifica?"

She snapped out of her daze and quickly began to stutter random words.

"What was that Pacifica?"

"I..I'm..not going in the water." she looked at Dipper, hoping he'd finally give it a rest.

Dipper looked at her, utterly shocked. But let the optimistic side of him shine through for once. "Come on, it won't hurt at all. Salt water isn't bad." He says.

Suddenly, Dipper has her in his arms and he begins walking to the large body of water.

Pacifica's eyes widened as she lifted her feet up to prevent them from touching the water. "Dipper! Put me back!"

Dipper laughs as he doesn't take her seriously, "Come on, I want to have fun in the water with you."

Then...she feels her feet touch the cold water as if it were silk.

Shrieking in embarrassment, Pacifica covered her face in fear and shame as at that moment, her legs formed into a long, purple mermaid tail.

Dipper's eyes widen again from what he has just seen, and nearly shrieked too, "Wait...are you...you're a mermaid.,?!"

The poor girl didn't answer as kept her face hidden in her hands, hiding her embarrassing blush from the handsome boy who held her. She was surprised that hadn't dropped her and ran for his life.

Dipper says to her after overcoming his temporary state of shock, smiling down at her sincerely, "You… you look absolutely beautiful Pacifica...a-and I think that it's amazing that you're a mermaid/human hybrid...thingie."

Pacifica moved her hands away from her face shyly as she gazed up at Dipper, "You...you mean that? Am I not a freak? You're not mad that I didn't tell you when we first met..?"

Dipper's smile doesn't fade, "Pacifica, I won't ever be mad at you...Y-You're the most amazing girl that I have ever met... and even more amazing now that I know you're a mermaid...I think you're perfect..." He says to her in a hushed voice while blushing madly.

Pacifica smiled widely; a sudden bubble of courage forming inside her chest that popped, leading her to lean up suddenly and push her lips against Dipper's gently. And while she had the courage to kiss him, she didn't have the courage to pull away from his lips.

Dipper's eyes went wide once again, but he let them fall shut slowly as he kissed her back gently.  
Pacifica kissed him a little deeper, smiling lustfully against his lips. Having being new to this "kissing" from never kissing another girl in his lifetime, Dipper kisses her back a little deeper too while returning a loving smile.

A couple seconds later, Pacifica pulled back after finding the nerve to, giggling a little bit as she saw Dipper's dark red face. Dipper smiled even more as he swore he could still feel her lips on his, "Wow...that was h-heavenly..."

"Cutie," She giggled more as she wanted to stay in his warm arms, though the urge to go into the cold, refreshing water was there now.

Dipper asks after a few seconds of silence between them, "So, uh...what do you wanna do now, Pacifica..m-my love?" He tries to act like a boyfriend, like Mabel usually acts, but was coming out more awkwardly than sincerely.

Pacifica smiled eagerly, replying quickly with excitement in her voice, "Wanna go swimming in this cool water?!"

Dipper smirked lightly, "Okay a-and...afterwards do you...wanna kiss again?" He asks as he sneaks a quick kiss onto her cheek. "M-Maybe." She winks at him playfully as she blushes darkly instantly.

Dipper blushed again as he suddenly drops Pacifica out of his arms and into the water.

She laughs under the water before she wrapped her tail around Dipper's legs, pulling and forcing him underneath the water with her. Dipper's eyes widened in shock once again as he looks around for whatever dragged him underwater, forgetting about Pacifica's mermaid tail for a quick second.

Pacifica smirks as she wraps her arms around him tightly, her blond hair flowing in front of his face.

Dipper blushed again as he gazes at her dazedly although his vision was blurred underneath the water. The two were lost in each other's eyes for a few seconds. Dipper had been so lost into her orbs that he had forgotten about his shortening breath

Pacifica realizes before Dipper does and quickly pulls his head out of the water, along with hers. She watched as he gasped for breath desperately before she leant in a kissed his cheek, "Silly." Dipper blushed darkly on his cheeks as he panted for breath, not saying anything as he did.

"Hey, Dipper?"

"Yeah, Pacifica?"

"I...love you."

Dipper smiles widely before wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, "I...love you too..."

Pacifica's heart nearly explodes as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Dipper asks awkwardly, "So..you ready to kiss again, m'lady?" "I am if you are." She replied playfully.

Dipper shut his eyes as he leaned into her lips slowly, but the wait for their lips to touch was cut short as Pacifica closed the gap between them almost instantly. It took a few seconds before Dipper kissed her back passionately.

Pacifica brushed her tail against his feet gently as she nearly fainted in his arms. Dipper kissed her a little deeper as he barely is able to ignore the ticklish feeling of his new girlfriend's tail brushing against his feet.

"Handsome," She whispered into the kiss. "Cutie." He whispered back into the kiss.

Pacifica blushed even darker as her tail began to glow underneath the water, catching Dipper's attention, while she was oblivious to it's glow

Dipper gazes down at her tail under the water, his mouth dropping open and pulling away from her lips slowly, "Why's your tail fin glowing, Pacifica?"

She looks down and her eyes widen before looking back at her boyfriend, "Maybe because of you, Dipper. I think it glows when I feel...love...?"

"Well...I love how that works, it makes you look even prettier..." He says to her lovingly as he can't bring his eyes away from her tail as if it's hypnotizing him.

"Awwwww..." Pacifica giggles as she kisses Dipper's cheeks gently before kissing his lips again. Dipper's cheeks flushed darkly, once again, before kissing her back again very passionately.

Pacifica moved her hands into his hair gently, messing it up to tease him, making Dipper laugh lightly before moving his hands into her long blonde hair, doing the same to her.

A few, long minutes later, Pacifica broke the kiss between them, gazing at Dipper dreamily, too flattered and lovestruck to say anything but "Woah..." The dazed boy in front of her gazed back at Pacifica lovingly, "Yeah...that was amazing..."

She kisses his cheek gently again, "I'm happy that I got to meet you, Dipper. I... I was so hesitant to, thinking that you'd just shrug me off as just a girl..."

Dipper's smile changes to one more sincere, "Awww, I'm happy that I got to meet you, too, Pacifica. I don't think I'd shrug off a beautiful girl like you."

* * *

From the pier, where Dipper and Pacifica can't see, Mabel is pointing a camera towards them. She had just gotten the whole thing on tape and said to herself quietly, "I knew those two lovebirds would get together! Too bad I won't be able to hang with that cool mermaid tail..."

Waddles oinked in agreement as he was sat next to her, watching everything go down with her. He had the personality of a fancy rat.

Looking back over at her brother and his first girlfriend, she see's Dipper hug Pacifica tightly while a wide smile forms on his lips.

Mabel nearly screams in excitement but stops herself by covering her mouth. She puts her camera in her pocket after pressing _stop record_ and goes back to the Shack with Waddles so the lovebirds can have their time alone.

* * *

"What you wanna do now Dipper?" Pacifica asks shyly as she hugs him back tightly.

Dipper stays silent for a few seconds before an idea pops into his head, "Wanna go to the photo booth on the pier and take some funny pics...and us kissing in some of them… J-Just so we can remember our time together today ?"  
Pacifica looks towards the pier, seeing that there was, in fact, a displace photo booth near the beginning of the boardwalk. Her eyes brightened up as her lips turn into a grin. "Sure, _boyfriend_."

Suddenly, Pacifica's purple, glowing mermaid-tail turned back into her human legs.

Dipper chuckles nervously before they both make their way up to the pier. On the way there, Pacifica sneaks a kiss onto his cheek, which earned yet another dark crimson blush from her boyfriend.

Once they reached the photo-booth, Dipper opens the photo booth curtain and stands to the side of it, "Ladies first." Pacifica walks in as she blushes darkly, "Th-Thanks Dipp," "No prob, Pacifica."

Before either of the two of them could press a button to start the timer, a countdown had already begun.

Pacifica kisses Dipper's cheek gently just as the first picture is taken.

He kisses her cheek back gently with blushing cheeks as the second picture is taken.

The couple then smiles normally for the third picture, and for the fourth and final photo, Pacifica pushes her lips against Dipper's in time for the flash.

Dipper's cheeks darkened as they left the photo booth. Looking at the pictures, he smiles shyly at the last one. Pacifica smirks at his reaction before kissing him once again. Probably for the hundredth time today.

Dipper shuts his eyes slowly as he kisses her back again.

"I love you, Dipper," Pacifica says shyly.

"I love you, too, Pacifica." Dipper says back shyly

Pacifica and Dipper hung out together for the rest of the day, eventually finding out that Mabel had videotaped them both in the water

.

 **The End**


End file.
